starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Crix
=Description= Crix (63 BBY) is a Cragmoloid Dark Lord who currently serves the Cult of Shadow. Coming from a long-lived race, Crix was already well-versed in the Force and had developed his powers by the time the Defel known as Sivter recruited him into the cult, however how he learned to harness the Force or who taught him is a mystery known only to Crix. Crix tends to keep to himself, preferring solace to large groups. This is due in part to sentients assuming that he’s all muscle and no brains. This isn’t helped by the fact that he rarely speaks unless he feels something needs to be said. When he does open his mouth, however, his comments are generally insightful. Like many of his race, Crix has a long memory and won’t forget a slight against him, tending to take his revenge at the most opportune times. Many a loudmouthed disciple has been found later as a bloody smear after disparaging Crix. He usually travels alone in his personal ship, a CEC Action VI Transport called Shattersoul, utilizing droids and automated systems to crew the large craft for him. The vessel has been extensively modified over the long years of Crix’s ownership for combat, making it as much a force to be reckoned with as Crix himself. More often than not, Crix will undertake cult missions without any help, but will always return at the beckon of Sivter or an Inner Circle Dark Lord. His loyalty to the cult is unquestionable and he will allow himself or his ship to be used for whatever purpose is deemed fit. He is a living and virtually unstoppable juggernaut. =Skills= Force Powers Aside from most of the basics, Crix favors the use of Force Weapon (possibly in combination with Alter Damage) in a unique way, namely imbuing his own body with the Force to protect it against Force powers as well as lightsabers and other weapons. In combination with this, Crix will also use the Force to increase his speed and his already formidable strength, allowing him to keep up with most opponents and smash apart just about anything in his way. Crix is so reliant on his own body that he doesn’t use a lightsaber at all, preferring his fists to smash his foes into pulp. Crix has not shown any inclination for distance attacks such as Force Lightning or even any form of Telekinesis. It is unknown if for some reason he can’t use them or if he prefers not to. What is clear enough is that he seems to have a large reserve of power in the Dark Side that lets him sustain his preferred method of fighting near indefinitely. =History= Early Life Up until his meeting with Sivter, Crix’s past is a mystery that he hasn’t felt inclined to share with anybody. There’s been a lot of speculation about his origins by other cult members, but nothing solid has so far emerged. Cult of Shadow Sivter managed to locate Crix after piecing together various reports about a monster terrorizing a portion of the Outer Rim. Although the Cragmoloid was initially doubtful about joining Sivter’s organization, preferring to continue with his solitary lifestyle, he changed his mind after Sivter promised him the position of Dark Lord after seeing just what Crix could do. The idea of being able to operate alone and have the resources of the cult at his disposal was too tempting for Crix to pass up. Dark Harvest After his initial encounter with Sivter, Crix had ample opportunities to demonstrate his loyalty as he tore through the cult’s enemies and helped to spread the influence of the cult to every corner of the galaxy. He was a key member in the cult’s so-called “Dark Harvest”, which dealt with acquiring lost Dark Side knowledge and other relics of the Dark Side in preparation for a much larger plan of Sivter's. He was initially sent on the mission with fellow Dark Lord Arien Garix, but Arien was soon forced to leave on another mission, leaving Crix with one of the few Disciples to survive the trip: Jethro Varik. Crix recognized Jethro’s talent in the Dark Side and even chose to induct the cult member into the ranks of the Dark Knights later on. Jethro would also end up accompanying him on one of the biggest attacks in the history of the Cult of Shadow, the Battle of Onderon. Battle of Onderon Crix took center stage during the Battle of Onderon, leading the main force into the Jedi Temple. Thanks to his raw power, the Cult of Shadow gained a foothold that would never truly be beaten back until Sivter called for the cult to withdraw. Throughout the entire battle, Crix was only matched by one Jedi Master, Araya, however even she was ultimately unable to do more than stall him. Crix enjoyed the battle immensely since it allowed him to truly test himself. Once it was over, he was called back to Arcanix in preparation for another important mission… Category:HalomekCategory:Cult of ShadowCategory:Cragmoloids